Ultraman Universe Episode 1 (redone)
"Awaken! Ultraman Universe!" is the first episode of the Ultraman Universe series. NOTE: THIS EPISODE OR SERIES MAY FEATURE CHARACTERS FROM TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO PROFIT OFF OF TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS' WORK. Non-Human Appearances Ultra: Ultraman Expera, Ultra Brothers/Space Garrison (Universe Continuity), Ultraman King,Ultraman Universe Kaiju: Gomora (Universe Continuity) Part 1: The Battle In the Land of Light, a battle of epic proportions is taking place that could mean either the saving of the universe (no pun intended), or the destruction of it. This battle is taking place between the Space Garrison, which is tasked with protecting the cosmos (not that Cosmos you idiot), and a dark being named Expera, who, while just looking like a photonegative Geed Primitive, is very strong, enough to fight the Ultra Brothers all at once. An horned Ultra named Taro and a young warrior named Mebius both charge the evil being, but he just knocks them away with ease. An Ultra with a red crest named 80 tries to kick Expera in the... there, but Expera just dodges and kicks 80 in the... place. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mebius and Taro start laughing uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHHAH! Ok, I know he's trying to kill us, but that's HILARIOUS!!!" Mebius says. Expera then runs up to Mebius and Taro and slaps them to the ground. A senior Ultra simply named Ultraman and an armored Ultra named Ultraseven both shoot their signature attacks, the Specium Ray (for Ultraman) and the Wide Shot (for Ultraseven), but Expera just deflects them back at the Ultras, which causes pain (nah dip, Sherlock). An Ultra that looks similar to Ultraman but with different body markings named Jack uses his device known as the Ultra Brace and turns it into a staff, which Expera breaks. "Oh, COME ON!!!!! That's my 15th one this WEEK!!!" Jack tries to punch Expera, but, based on how this fight is going so far, that's obviously not happening. Suddenly, a disc hits Expera in the back, which is revealed to come from an Ultra with a massive crest named Ace (you should see it, it's MASSIVE) and, as Expera is about to attack, an Ultra with a crest which resembles a lion's mane (I guess, it doesn't really resemble a mane at all) named Leo does his signature Leo Kick into Expera's back, but all that does is annoy Expera. When Expera looks at Leo, he punches Leo right in the face, before kicking Ace down. "What... are you, Expera?" Leo yells. Expera just laughs, before nearly being attacked by another horned Ultra named Father of Ultra, who gets thrown into the others quickly. "I am what an Ultra should be, a being of PURE DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he says before creating a portal and jumping into it. "NO!" Taro yells before flying towards Expera. "Taro, don't!" Jack tries to say, but it was already too late. Expera shot a dark orb at Taro, which turned him into a crystal, which flew into Expera's hand, before he slowly enters the portal. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" Mebius screams as he flies towards the portal, but the remaining Ultra Brothers hold him back, as the portal closes. "Mebius, calm down!" Ultraman says, before Mebius breaks free. "Oh, really? I have to CALM DOWN?! After Taro was taken by him!" Ultra Father then speaks up, "There's only one way to beat Expera..." "WE MAKE A COMPLETELY NEW ULTRA!!!!!" The Ultra Brothers all facepalm at once, but Ultra Father is too busy looking away in dramaticness. So, Ultra Father gets to work, using a lot of light to create an Ultraman, and when he's almost done, an Ultra that resembles a king named Ultraman King appears and shoots a small light into the new Ultra. "When the time is right, that light will glow, and this Ultra's true power will shine." "What do you mean, Ki-" Ultra Father attempts to reply, but King disappears. One year later, Expera and the light are doing battle, but it appears that the light is failing. As Expera is about to finish the light off, it (the light) surrounds itself and Expera in a massive ball of light. When the ball disappears, the beings are nowhere to be seen... or are they? A smaller ball of light is crashing towards a mountain, which, on impact, creates a temple inside the mountain that holds a device which resembles the Ginga Spark. Expera, on the other hand, was reverted to a human form, left to wander the Earth for the next 6,268 years. Theme Song Play theme song. Part 2: After-School Exploration Outside of a high school, a teenager is sitting on a bench, and he appears to be waiting for someone. This teen had black hair, teal eyes, and pale skin, and he was wearing a navy-blue jacket with an orange shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. Another teenager with brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, wearing a black shirt, light tan jeans, black and red shoes, and grey socks walks up to the teenager on the bench. "Hey Daniel, what's up?" he asked. The teen on the bench, apparently named Daniel, walked up to him, and they did some kind of best-friends' handshake (like the one Peter and Ned did in Spider-Man Homecoming, but not as complicated). "Nothing much, how about you, Jared?" Daniel asked back. "I'm fine, could be better though. My dad's still on that business trip." Jared replied. "Yeah, I know that feeling," Daniel said. "Yeah, we get it, your dad's the SED captain, and he's super important!" "Let's just go." After Daniel and Jared left, they didn't see the strange figure hiding behind a tree watching them, who then went a different path, but definitely wanted to end up at the same destination... Part 3: Arriving at the Shrine When Daniel and Jared arrived at their destination, which apparently was a mountain, they found another group of teenagers there. One of the teenagers was a female with red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket, a black skirt, black socks, and grey shoes. This was Lisa, the new girl at school who was picked on until Daniel made the bullies stop with his general awesomeness. Another of the teenagers was a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a green hoodie with light tan shorts and dark brown sandals. This was Jackson, the "funny man" of the group, who was also the youngest, and often got into trouble. The final person they found was a girl with dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. She wore a black leather jacket and black shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. This was Megan, the responsible one who often got into arguments with Jackson due to their different personalities. "Hey, guys!" Daniel said as he walked up to his friends. "Hey there Danny-boy! How about we go check out the mountain!" Jackson said, clearly impatient. "*sigh* You have no patience do you, Jackson?" Megan asked as she looked towards Jackson, who was already on one of the rocks. "I guess we're going," Lisa said, before they all went on the mountain to climb it, not knowing that the mysterious figure from before was watching them. When they were a quarter of the way up the mountain, they noticed a man, probably in his early 40's, dumping trash off the mountain into the nearby woods. Daniel stepped towards the man and tapped his shoulder. "What are you doin', kid?" the man said, still dumping trash. "I should be asking you that question! Don't you know that what your doing is illega-" he tried to say before getting punched in the face by the man. When Daniel hit the ground, his friends ran towards him to make sure he was okay. "What the heck was that for?" Jared asked, but he got no reply as the man was walking away from them. "Dumb kids tryin' to stop me from doin' my job... who do they think they are, the cops?" the man asked himself, before he saw the mysterious figure from before, whose eyes were glowing purple. The man's eyes began glowing purple as well... Later, the group continued going up the mountain, still thinking about what just happened, but not mentioning it. "So, Daniel, have you heard anything weird about this mountain?" Megan asked, cautiously looking around as if a kaiju was about to appear (but that never happens EVER, right?) "Trust me, guys, my dad checked this mountain out tons of times. It's safe." Daniel replied, still rubbing the bruise on his jaw. "Daniel's dad is the captain of SED. If he says it's safe, then it's safe." Lisa also replied... before Jackson fell down a hole that was hidden. "JACKSON!!!" the group yelled, running over to the hole. "Looks like your dad missed a spot," Jared said, looking towards Daniel. "JACKSON! IF YOU'RE DEAD, DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!!" Daniel yelled into the hole. "...You guys suck, you know that?" Jackson weakly replied, still audible. "The hole doesn't seem that deep." Megan said, as one-by-one they entered the hole. What the found was astonishing. The hole looked like it led to a shrine, and boy was it big. It looked like it was the base of the whole mountain. In the center of the shrine appeared to be a strange stone shape covered in moss, so it was clear that whatever this was, it was down here for a long time. "DIBS!" Jackson yelled, heading towards the shape, attempting to pull it out of the small pillar that it appeared to be stuck in, thought with no avail. Megan than walked up and attempted to pull the stone out, before Lisa tried, then Jared tried, all to no avail. "Ok, we can't get that thing out, so let's find a way out of here." Lisa said, as the group attempted to leave. Daniel, however, was hesitant. He could feel something emanating from the stone, as if it were calling him towards it. He slowly walked towards it, and the world seemed to go slow motion as he reached it. His friends looked back to him, but he paid no attention to them. He simply reached for the stone, grabbed it... and pulled it out. The world seemed to go back to normal as he looked at the stone shape. It appeared to be an ancient device of sorts, which he noticed as he looked at it in shock and awe. This device, shaped similarly to the Ginga Spark, fit well in Daniel's hand, as if it were meant for him. Daniel looks back towards his friends, whose faces were full of pure shock, before they all decide to leave the strange shrine. Part 4: A Kaiju Arises After they left the shrine, they continued going up the mountain trail until deciding to take a short break. While everyone was talking about what happened during their day, Daniel pulled the device out of his pocket and examined it further. The moss that covered it fell off, and Daniel saw that the device was silver in color, yet was incredibly light. It didn't seem like something that would be stuck in a stone, but it somehow was. Jared noticed Daniel examining the device, but did not think of it too much. As they decided to leave the area where the mountain resided, the ground began shaking as a large creature rose up from behind them. When they looked back at it, it was a large kaiju with two horns on the side of its head. This creature is Gomora, and this specific Gomora isn't very friendly. From the creature's perspective, it noticed Daniel holding the device he found, only in the Gomora's eyes it was glowing. Gomora charged towards the group, which (to any logical person) meant they had to run. They attempted to run away, but in typical running-from-kaiju fashion, Jackson tripped and fell, about to be squashed by Gomora. Daniel noticed this and ran back to help Jackson, much to the dismay of his friends. He helped Jackson up, and attempted to run back to the group, but it was too late. Gomora turned around and whacked Daniel into space with its tail (because physics don't exist in toku). "DANIEL!" everyone else screamed, which caused Gomora to be alert of their presence. Thinking "NO WITNESSES" (or something, who knows what kaiju think about?), he charged towards them, but they hid within the forest, out of the stupid kaiju's eyes. In the reaches of SPACE, Daniel slowly opens his eyes to realize he's inside a bubble made of light. He looked at the device in his hands to realize it was glowing as well. A small white crystal appeared from the object, and, as Daniel looked at it, his eyes shone a light pink, before returning to normal. He pulled a part of his device out of place, revealing a space to put the crystal. He inserted the crystal into the object, closed it and pointed it towards the Earth as the orb surrounding him transported him to the planet. "UNIVERSE!" Part 5: The Battle We cut back to Earth, where Daniel's friends are still hiding in the forest while Gomora rampages. "I can't believe Daniel's actually gone..." said Lisa, on the verge of crying. "He wouldn't want us to die, too. Come on, we need to get out of here without being seen," Jared replies, trying to get everyone to leave... But a large ball of light rams right into Gomora, knocking it back. As the ball of light lands on the ground, it forms itself into a giant humanoid figure. The figure resembles Ultraman Tiga, but with yellow markings on its sides, green along its arms, blue instead of purple, and pink eyes. This being is Ultraman Universe, here to save the day! Gomora, enraged by this, charges towards Universe, but he moves out of the way, clearly faster than the kaiju. Universe kicked Gomora in the back, before grabbing it and throwing it to the ground. Gomora attempts to get up, but Universe kneed it in the stomach to prevent it from getting up. Universe jumped off of Gomora and shot some energy at Gomora while it was getting up. Gomora, getting tired of being hurt, charged towards Universe, who was prepared. Universe rotated his arms, then put them in a "L" position. A multicolored beam of energy fired out of his arms and hit Gomora, causing it to explode. A dark purple ball of energy flew out of the explosion into the woods, as Universe stood triumphant. As Daniel's friends walked out of the trees to see the aftermath, Universe flew away from the battle, seemingly going into space. What they didn't know is that a white ball of light fell to Earth into the woods, and Daniel walked out, seemingly uninjured. "Daniel?" Megan yelled, causing everyone to turn to look at him. They all smiled and ran to hug him. "How did you survive that, man?" Jackson asked, and Daniel simply smiled. "I guess that giant guy saved me." Jared walked forward and patted Daniel on the back. "All that matters is that you survived. Come on, guys, let's go home. The group then began walking off, but Lisa stopped in her tracks. She looked in the direction that Universe flew away in, and then looked back at Daniel. "Could it be...?" she started saying to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by Jackson. "Hey, Lisa, come on! Who knows when another thing might attack?" Lisa nodded and caught up to her friends. This would just be the start of a great adventure. Feedback would be nice, and NO I am NOT dead! Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Ultraman Universe Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Mebius-Zer0